The present invention relates generally to a sheet of flexible material able to fold in the middle with interior pockets. More particularly, the present Motor Vehicle Document Organizer is adapted to house paper documents required by a licensed driver and stored in the glove compartment of an automobile for access when requested by law officials. Typically, drivers are left to their own means to organize motor vehicle documents, creating a situation a chaos when items are needed. Documents to be stored in organizer are to include, but not limited to, Certificate of Vehicle Registration, proof of automobile insurance, driver's license, and an accident information form.
In the prior art a variety of systems have been designed to house various items. This apparatus is designed specifically to organize and provide easy identification of motor vehicle documents. When required, the drivers need to quickly access all pertinent motor vehicle documents, is evident. Existing binders suffer from the disadvantage that they are not designed with compartments shaped to fit the size of motor vehicle documents. Since the present invention is bright in exterior color, and is stored is the automobile glove compartment, it is readily available. An advantage to a standardized housing for motor vehicle documents is that law enforcement or other emergency personnel have quick access to said important documents, at a time when every minute counts.